


room 915

by winderland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderland/pseuds/winderland
Summary: it’s not until jaehyun’s standing looking at himself in the mirror with foam around his mouth that he realizes what kind of situation they’ve ended up in. but things don’t have to get awkward just because they sleep in the same bed. that’s all, he reminds himself. just sleep.





	

it’s their third and last night in japan, and in order to have their spring break trip go out with a bang before jaehyun and sicheng head back home and yuta goes to spend some time with his family, yuta is determined to let them have a taste of the japanese nightlife.

“there are clubs in seoul,” sicheng points out around a mouthful of tonkatsu while they’re having dinner in the hotel restaurant.

yuta sighs in exasperation at being surrounded by people who so do not _get it_. “but this isn’t seoul. it’s japan,” he says. “i wanted to show you my country.” he adds a pout for good measure.

“you’ve already shown us a lot of it,” jaehyun says. he leans back in his chair and stretches out his tired legs. “i’m sorry, but we’ve been walking all day. honestly, i just wanna take a shower, stay in a warm hotel room, lie around in bed all night...”

sicheng perks up. “watch anime!” he says, voice rising a little in pitch. he turns to yuta. “that’s japanese, after all.”

yuta looks between them. “are you serious?”

jaehyun looks at sicheng. “yep.”

yuta puts down his chopsticks. “you guys are incredibly boring,” he declares. “but okay. i’m a big boy, i can go alone.” he sticks a finger is sicheng’s face. “but don’t you dare watch anything on our list without me!”

they pile into sicheng’s and yuta’s room to watch him get ready, sprawling on the large double bed. 

“it’s not too late to change your minds,” yuta says when he’s putting on his shoes.

sicheng raises his head from jaehyun’s stomach and flaps his hand at him. “buh-bye.”

when he’s gone jaehyun heads back to his own room next door. he has just got out of the shower and put on some clothes when there is a light knocking on the door. sicheng has a pillow squeezed under his arm, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, grinning at him in the hallway. his hair still looks wet, gathering in strands over his forehead. jaehyun has to smile at how cute he looks.

“ _pajama party_ ,” he says in an annoying, high-pitched voice. sicheng whacks his arm with the pillow on the way in.

they set up jaehyun’s laptop on the bedside table, propping the array of decorative cushions against the wall on the bed. jaehyun lets sicheng choose what to watch, grinning at his excitement at finding a new episode of one of his favorite show with subtitles. he leans back and makes himself comfortable, listening and nodding politely when sicheng tries to explain the plot and catch him up on the events so far.

after some hour they take a break to walk down to a corner convenience store to buy some local snacks, sicheng helping him with the kanji to make out the flavors of chips and chocolate sticks. they count the yen in their pockets, communicating with the cashier in body language and stuttered guide-book japanese. then they walk slowly back, giggling, arms brushing together. with yuta having abandoned them, they have to stick together in this foreign land.

“we can watch a movie instead if you want,” sicheng tells him.

“no, it's fine,” jaehyun says. 

sicheng nudges him with his elbow. “really,” he says. “you pick something this time.”

around one thirty there is some noise in the corridor, and they can hear the door to the next room open and close.

“i guess yuta’s back,” jaehyun says.

“mm.”

jaehyun checks the time on his phone. “it’s getting late. maybe we should go to bed,” he says. “how much’s left?”

sicheng reaches forward to check the timeline. “just fifteen minutes.”

when the credits start rolling sicheng sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. he raises his arms and stretches, making a small, sleepy noise. he helps jaehyun clean up before he says goodnight and slips out. jaehyun packs down his computer and is just about to head into the bathroom to brush his teeth when someone knocks on his door again. he opens it to find sicheng outside, standing stiff with his pillow still in his arms, but with red ears and a strange expression.

“yuta-hyung is fucking somebody,” he says with a grimace. 

jaehyun blinks at him, and then snorts. “for real?”

sicheng nods. “can i sleep here tonight? i don’t know when they’ll be done but i don’t wanna go in there...”

“shit,” jaehyun says. “of course.”

he steps aside to let sicheng in, who tramps stiffly back to the bed and sits down, cradling the pillow in his lap.

jaehyun holds back a laugh. “were they…” he starts carefully. “in the act?”

“i’ve seen enough of japan now,” sicheng says. “i’ve seen it all.”

jaehyun snorts again. “i’m sorry,” he says. “but if you weren’t too traumatized by it, i’m going to brush my teeth.”

sicheng closes his eyes and falls back against the mattress. “my toothbrush… is stuck... in there…”

jaehyun laughs. “you can borrow mine if you want,” he says. “after i’m done with it,” he adds.

sicheng makes another grimace.

it wouldn’t be the first time they’d have exchanged saliva. they make out sometimes (quite often, actually, but jaehyun doesn’t feel the need to admit that to himself), but between college life and living in a busy dorm with roommates barging in left and right, that’s all.

it’s not until jaehyun’s standing looking at himself in the mirror with foam around his mouth that he realizes what kind of situation they’ve ended up in. _oh_. his relationship - friendship - with sicheng is good. it’s an easy, simple thing. they can understand each other just through the exchange of a glance. sicheng is always fun to be around, even without deep conversations or feelings and shit. there’s no need to complicate things.

but things don’t have to get awkward just because they sleep in the same bed. that’s all, he reminds himself. just sleep.

when he comes out again, sicheng is sitting up, cross-legged. “i can sleep on the floor,” he says, looking guilty.

“are you kidding?” the carpet is hard and there’s no extra mattress. “don’t be silly. the bed is big enough for both of us.” it really is - not a double, but bigger than twin sized.

sicheng looks down, smiling a little.

jaehyun waves the wet toothbrush at him, raising his eyebrows in question. sicheng gets up and grabs it. 

“i’m buying you a new one,” he promises. “first thing in the morning.”

jaehyun doesn’t tell him that he doesn’t really mind.

it’s when he’s moving all the cushions to the armchair in the corner (seemingly its main purpose) that he first hears _it_. the sound is low, muffled through the wall, but unmistakable. his head shoots up, body tensing, listening like an animal for a predator, even if he doesn’t actually want to hear. it’s quiet for a while, and he almost thinks that was all when it comes again, louder now.

sicheng has stuck his head out of the bathroom with jaehyun’s toothbrush hanging between his lips. jaehyun meets his eyes, the mutual, reluctant acceptance of reality sinking in between them.

jaehyun nods to the right, towards yuta’s (and formerly sicheng’s) room. “it’s coming from there, isn’t it?” he says, even though it’s entirely unnecessary. sicheng just sighs shakily through his nose and disappears again.

by the time he comes back out the sounds have intensified; soft, rhythmic moans - one darker voice and one more high-pitched - accompanied by a light thumping against the wall separating them.

“is this revenge?” jaehyun asks conversationally. “is this his way of getting back at us for not going out with him?”

sicheng shrugs and shakes his head at the same time. they both freeze, locking eyes, at a particularly loud cry of pleasure, and then almost burst into laughter.

“let’s just sleep,” sicheng suggests.

“yeah,” jaehyun says. “sleep.”

he slips off his sweats and slides under the covers, scooting up against the wall. sicheng follows him a minute later, settling on his back. and so they lie there, side by side, watching the yellow light from the lamp on the wall above the bed fan out over the ceiling and listening to yuta boning his anonymous hook-up on the other side of the surprisingly thin wall. 

“thanks for letting me sleep here,” sicheng whispers. 

“no problem,” jaehyun whispers back. as if they’re hiding.

suddenly it goes quiet in the other room, and both of them tense in suspense. maybe half a minute passes, then the thumping starts again, but in a slightly different way now.

“wow,” jaehyun hisses. “versatile.”

sicheng snorts loudly, and smacks his hand over his mouth to silence it.

if jaehyun was sleepy before, it’s gone now. as soon as he and sicheng as much as glance at each other, they both break out in hysterical, stifled giggles.

“how long can they keep going?” sicheng whines, breathless, turning on his side and curling against jaehyun.

“i know,” jaehyun whispers. “fucking come already.” sicheng shakes with silent laughter against his shoulder.

“gotta hand it to him though,” jaehyun adds. “impressive.”

“or they’re just bad at it,” sicheng says, making jaehyun snort in turn.

at long last, after what felt like half an eternity, the thumping speeds up, and a loud, drawn out groan seeps through the plasterboards, before, finally - silence.

the two of them lie perfectly still, jaehyun cradling sicheng in his arms, until a good minute has passed without any further activity.

“fucking finally,” sicheng mutters against jaehyun’s chest, making him bury his face in sicheng’s hair to muffle his snickers. it’s soft, and it smells good. he lingers for a bit, breathing in.

“let’s just hope they won’t go for a second round,” jaehyun says.

“fuck,” sicheng snorts. he shifts back a little to look up at him, making jaehyun loosen his hold. he’s still grinning, but it’s softening. jaehyun looks at his lips. his face is really close.

he doesn’t know who does it, who moves in first - maybe both. it happens so naturally. he drifts closer, without even thinking about it. sicheng closes his eyes and meets his lips.

it’s light at first, just small kisses between lingering giggles, casual, they way it’s been so many times before. sicheng’s mouth is soft and familiar, tasting faintly of his toothpaste. the smell of the hotel soap is lingering on his skin. his hand comes up between them, palm skimming over jaehyun’s jaw, fingers brushing against his earlobe. jaehyun’s hand moves down over his back, over the soft fabric of his t-shirt, feeling the warmth radiating from underneath.

sicheng makes a small sound against him and presses them closer together. their knees knock together, making them chuckle again before they readjust, sicheng’s leg fitting between jaehyun’s. sicheng grins and kisses his chin before moving back up, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick over jaehyun’s lips.

maybe it’s how warm it is under the thick covers with two bodies there, maybe it’s how there’s more skin contact involved than usual, but jaehyun soon starts feeling hot, his breathing a little heavier, his heartbeat a little quickened.

he pulls back, looking at sicheng, searching without really knowing for what. sicheng looks back at him, eyes half-lidded and dazed, instinctively leaning forward, wanting more.

whatever stopped him, jaehyun doesn’t think more about it. he returns to sicheng, who melts against him. lets sicheng shift their positions, pushing jaehyun more to his back, himself more on top of him. jaehyun’s hand runs down his side, finding the hem of sicheng’s shirt even though it wasn’t really looking, but slides under it anyway, pushing it up over his waist. sicheng shudders, almost unnoticeably, when jaehyun strokes his fingers over the small of his back, up.

a couple of minutes later jaehyun’s feels like he’s about to break sweat under his bangs. he lies back and huffs, combing his hair away from his face before kicking the duvet down a bit. sicheng grins at him and takes the opportunity to lean into his neck, covering the skin with small, wet kisses. 

jaehyun tips his head back and makes a weird noise, something between a groan and a laugh. sicheng has spent enough time on this area to know where to find all the sensitive spots. meanwhile sicheng’s hand slides down his belly, coming to rest at his hip. slowly, like an afterthought, it inches up under the edge of his shirt.

jaehyun sucks in a breath. sicheng’s lips move up over his jaw, and sicheng’s hand up over his stomach, light, exploring fingers burning over his skin. slowly but surely it reaches his chest, following the slight rise of his pec, skimming once over his nipple, and then it’s gone.

“take it off?” sicheng whispers against his cheek, fingers waiting at the edge of the fabric. 

a thought passes distantly through jaehyun’s head. if they’re going to stop, not risk anything; laugh it off, fix their clothes and shut the lights and turn away and go to sleep, the time for that is now. there comes a point where you cross something, where you can no longer go back, where things can’t be undone.

jaehyun looks at sicheng; his lips, red and plumper than usual, swollen slightly with kisses; his dark eyes, studying him carefully, looking for something. 

jaehyun sits up and wrings his shirt over his head without much grace. the fresh air on his skin feels good, but it still feels heated, his heart pumping hot blood through every little artery.

he shifts around to his knees and looks down at sicheng spread out beneath him. a lazy, cat-like grin spreads on his face, cheeks stained with a faint flush, meeting jaehyun’s eyes. 

jaehyun takes the fabric of sicheng’s shirt between his fingers and tugs upwards. sicheng lifts his back, angling his arms so jaehyun can pull it off. his soft black hair comes out mussed, and sicheng also reaches up to brush it away from his face, his chest heaving in small, deep breaths.

jaehyun leans over him and runs his hand, flat, from sicheng’s belly button, up, over his chest, feeling the lean muscles pulled over the breadth of his torso, the hardness of his sternum under a thin, soft layer of skin. up, over the dip between his clavicles, fitting light over his throat, his adam’s apple poking jaehyun’s palm, thumb running over his chin before continuing down over his shoulder. 

sicheng arches his back along with the motion, letting out a shuddery breath at the end.

jaehyun grins shamelessly and leans down over him, putting his lips to sicheng’s neck. automatically, sicheng’s hands find their way into his hair. jaehyun moves down, leaving a couple of kisses over his chest before sliding his tongue, light, over his left nipple, grinning at the way it makes sicheng twitch and tighten his fingers against jaehyun’s scalp. 

sicheng’s dick is pressing up against his stomach, stretching the fabric of his underwear. jaehyun feels overly aware of the way it drags, feeling both smooth and scratchy at the same time, against his skin. he keeps his hands away but the reminder of it, knowing it’s there, almost makes it hard to breathe.

he moves up again, finding sicheng’s mouth which eagerly receives him, sicheng wrapping his arms around his neck. jaehyun keeps himself hovering a couple of inches above him, supported on his knee. then he slides down, lowers, letting their hips brush together. sicheng groans quietly, exhaling. jaehyun does it again, slides his stomach against sicheng’s, trapping both their dicks between their bodies. sicheng tips his head back and literally _whines._

he takes barely one minute of jaehyun’s teasing before he makes a frustrated noise and rolls them over, pushing jaehyun down and taking the upper hand again. he wedges his thigh between jaehyun’s and kisses jaehyun’s grin away, sucking on his lip.

jaehyun realizes his teasing may have misfired. blood pounds thickly in his own dick, as if directly connected to his heart. his stomach is tight, pulled into itself, twisting every time sicheng licks his tongue between jaehyun’s lips, making his breath hitch. sicheng runs his hand between jaehyun’s shoulder and his hips, stopping here and there to dig his fingers into the skin, his thigh pressing up against jaehyun’s balls.

soon he drops his head at jaehyun’s shoulder, breathing hard. he grinds against jaehyun’s leg without trying to hide it, hips pressing and jerking, muffling his whines against jaehyun’s skin.

jaehyun feels his limbs stiffen, muscles tightening so hard he almost starts to shake, before releasing again. his breath comes out shaky, his cock throbbing hard in his pants.

he squeezes his left hand down between them, nudging sicheng’s stomach for space. his knuckles brush against the shape in sicheng’s boxers, suddenly unsure, as if he has never touched a dick before. sicheng’s breath hitches, and he goes quiet. 

“do you want this?” jaehyun whispers, barely more than mouthed, and sicheng’s looks up, suddenly more alert than ever. he nods, the movement small but steady.

jaehyun feels a surge of courage and pulls the elastic of sicheng’s underwear down. his fingers curl around sicheng’s cock, hot in his grip, the first contact almost electric, startling. he’s uncut, jaehyun notes far in the back of his head. he shifts his grip and moves his wrist a little. it’s backwards and awkward and cramped, his left hand clumsy, but it’s enough to make sicheng let out a needy moan. 

“off,” he breathes, “take it off.”

jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice. he quickly pulls the shorts down sicheng’s legs, throwing back the covers in the process, and while sicheng kicks them off his shins and down on the floor jaehyun slips his own boxers off as well, artlessly flinging them off the bed.

and so they’re actually, fully, naked. two bare bodies, tangling together again. 

immediately sicheng takes jaehyun’s dick in his hand, as if he can’t wait to feel it. he looks down on it, like in fascination, as he gives if a few first, soft, experimental jerks. jaehyun bites his lips and for a short moment forgets to breathe, his head spinning, feverish. 

it only last a couple of seconds though - suddenly sicheng’s hand is gone, and jaehyun looks down to find it on himself instead, as if comparing the differences between them. sicheng watches his own dick as he tugs it, twisting his hand, lips absently parted. it doesn’t even cross jaehyun’s mind to get impatient, because the sight of it, of sicheng touching himself, sends a new wave of hot arousal through his belly.

he would jerk himself off instead, but his right arm is stuck under sicheng and even if he were to get it out he wouldn’t have a lot of space to move.

before his foggy train of thought can get any further, sicheng’s fingers circle him again, firmer now, starting to pump him properly. jaehyun’s head tips back, a thick grunt escaping him. his skin feels burning, sicheng’s hand hot and cold at the same time. he grabs sicheng’s elbow as sicheng’s hand falls into a pace.

“is this good?” sicheng whispers, looking at him, still with such honest clarity through the haze of the moment.

jaehyun can only nod. he’s closer than he realized, right on the edge. he bucks in sicheng’s hand and now it’s his turn to whine, letting out stuttering, helpless _ah, ah_ s, eyes squeezed together, hand clawing at sicheng’s arm. 

it’s over in less than a minute. sicheng’s hand speeds up, jaehyun’s whole body tenses, his mind going blank, then he twitches and spills into sicheng’s hand with a loud, tight groan.

when he opens his eyes again, panting lightly, sicheng is slowing down, grip softening, milking the last beads of spunk dripping down on jaehyun’s stomach. sicheng is also breathing through his mouth, jaehyun notes. he’s still looking down, watching jaehyun’s dick as he gently works him through the end of the orgasm.

finally he lets go, uncurls his fingers, sticky with come. he brings his hand up to his face, studying the mess with apparent interest. he tilts his head, lips parting, and then sticks his tongue out and licks at the side of his pointer.

another hot waves passes through jaehyun’s belly, thick enough that it almost feels like his dick is going to choke out another drop. he watches sicheng put his finger in his mouth and suck it clean, pulling it out with a small wet sound. his gaze flicks up, meeting jaehyun’s, and a smug grin tugs at his lips.

“hold on,” he says, twists around and leans over the side of the bed. he emerges again with his discarded t-shirt, wiping his fingers, and then turns back to jaehyun and cleans off his stomach with the fabric. jaehyun notes that his hands are shaking a little, breath coming out uneven. his dick stands tall, the tip glistening with precum, hard enough to be uncomfortable.

jaehyun grabs sicheng’s wrist. “come here,” he says. he pushes sicheng down on his back and settles on his knees between sicheng’s legs. he strokes over sicheng’s thigh with his left hand as he takes him in the other, feeling him.

sicheng doesn’t last long either, but it’s sure a sight, and jaehyun makes sure to remember every bit of it. the way sicheng’s eyes glass over, losing focus. the way his shoulders curl forward, lifting off the mattress when jaehyun jerks him faster. his stomach muscles twitching, his fingers digging into the pillow. his mouth opening and closing, letting out a small whiny moan with every breath. 

when he comes, his face ties together, brows furrowing and teeth biting into his lower lip, and his thighs press in against jaehyun’s hips. 

after jaehyun has cleaned them up with the dirty t-shirt he slides down next to sicheng again, both of them on their backs. they lie still for a minute, tingling in the afterglow. then sicheng turns his head, just a little bit, and they glance at each other, eyes meeting. jaehyun snorts, pinching his lips together, and sicheng breaks out in giggles. when he laughs, jaehyun can’t keep it in either.

sicheng turns to him, still grinning, puts a hand on his cheek and kisses him, softly. then he pulls the covers back over them and reaches up to flick the lamp button.

in the darkness, sicheng curls to him, head against his shoulder.

jaehyun breathes, calmly, smoothly. then he closes his eyes.

 

 

(yuta watches them over breakfast in the morning.

“had fun last night?” jaehyun asks him politely.

“yeah,” yuta says. “you?”

jaehyun meets sicheng’s gaze from the corner of his eye for half a second. he catches the grin twisting sicheng’s lips before sicheng looks away. jaehyun nods, shrugging. “the walls are pretty thin here,” he remarks casually.

“yeah,” yuta says, cocking his brows at him. “i noticed.”)


End file.
